


Me and Asami, dating? No we’re not! Unless…

by Cloud_Lightning



Series: Gossip AU [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/F, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Lightning/pseuds/Cloud_Lightning
Summary: “Hey, Mako, have you read this gossip?” Korra put down the magazine to the table, next to his hot steaming mug of chocolate.Grumbly, Mako took the magazine, read it for a second before putting it back down, and looked Korra dead in the eye. “Do I look like Asami to you?”Korra growled and took his last slice of apple pie.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: Gossip AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1171754
Comments: 20
Kudos: 273





	Me and Asami, dating? No we’re not! Unless…

**Author's Note:**

> i cant believe i finally wrote "oh my god, they were roommates" trope, lmao

Maybe Korra should’ve just asked Bolin instead of Mako, but Bolin was at his girlfriend’s place and it means no one contacted him unless it's an emergency, and well, Mako was there. Korra thought at least Mako would bring some sort of clarity about this gossip, but he just sassed her. The nerve! Her other teammates didn’t make any sense either; they just either stared at her or say something like, _“Wait, you didn’t realize you and Asami have been dating this whole time?”_

What’s that supposed to mean?

Maybe all of them were tired after practicing? They’re going to face the Rhino Lions after all, and that team has a reputation for playing dirty. The women soccer team didn’t have any problem since they’re solid as ever under Korra’s leadership–Korra still feels pretty bad about taking the captain role after the last captain stepped down because of family problems–but the men soccer team were having rough patches even with Mako and Bolin at the helm.

And then there was Asami Sato.

Now, most of the time, people didn’t really care about college soccer, but ever since Asami and Korra went to one of Asami’s fancy galas together, suddenly people became interested. Mostly they were only interested in their relationship, which was annoying. The picture on this gossip was from last week's gala.

Usually Asami went there alone, but last week she didn’t really want to go alone. So Korra, being a good roommate, offered to come with Asami. A little bit of celebration on her part, her father finally got the promotion he deserved. They sent some money to Korra to buy something nice, because now they had enough to keep food on the table.

So Korra bought a new suit, she’s been meaning to buy something formal, but never had the money, Asami hooked her up with her personal tailor. The old lady was so nice, she even gave Korra a discount. It fit Korra perfectly and she looked at the reflection in the mirror with pride, she caught a glimpse of Asami watching from behind with a soft smile and tender looks. So Korra pulled Asami next to her and took a picture of them together, with Asami’s hand on her waist.

Korra was wearing a three piece blue suit, walking hand in hand with Asami, wearing a deep red backless dress. They looked good, camera angle and lighting really could make or break a picture.

Korra pinched the bridge of her nose, a bad habit she picked up from Asami, she didn’t want to read this garbage again. Everything they wrote doesn’t make any sense. But the pictures were good, briefly Korra wondered if she could ask Asami to contact this magazine and ask them for the picture.

Wait a minute, that’s not the issue here.

Korra skimmed the magazine again, it’s just telling some info about how they first met, Korra’s position as the new captain of the soccer team, Asami’s newest invention, and the closing was basically the writer congratulating the happy couple. They’re not even a couple, what in Raava’s name. Korra reread the first paragraph again, the story of how they first met. How does the writer even know about this?

They met the first time when Korra was looking for another roommate, since her supposed-to-be roommate got accepted into a college where her boyfriend was and decided that going to one of the most prestigious colleges in the whole country means nothing without her boyfriend next to her. But hey, to each their own, so Korra got a new roommate, Asami Sato.

Asami was the perfect roommate. She didn’t leave her clothes carelessly, didn’t steal any of Korra’s stuff, or secretly used her soap or shampoo that made Korra perfectly fine leaving it at the bathroom instead keep it inside her closet–since Asami’s was doing the same so Korra thought it was a dorm thing, until her teammate pointed out how much they trusted each other– and most importantly, Asami never bring anyone back to their room.

At first Korra thought it was because Asami was just being thoughtful of her, since the girl next room _always_ brings someone different every day and Asami didn’t want Korra to suffer more than she already has. Or maybe because Asami didn’t have much time, since she was taking a double degree, honestly whatever the reason, Korra was glad. She never thought of it much, not until one day when one of her teammates asked her stuff about Asami.

Of course everyone was curious about Asami Sato, the sole heir of Future Industry, she pretty much inherited the company at the tender age of seven when both of her parents died in a car accident. But since she was still a child, the company fell to her guardian, which she would later take over after graduation. Now, Korra knew who Asami was, but since Asami didn’t make a big deal out of it, so does Korra.

Everyone was surprised when she told them that Asami never brought someone back to their dorm, since she was very popular and pretty. Korra didn’t understand why, but hearing her teammates talking about Asami like that made her skin bristle, so she told them to stop and ever since then she refused to answer any question about Asami, especially when it’s about Asami’s relationship, or lack of it.

Asami was rich, obviously. But she didn’t really flaunt it over. You know what they say, money talk and wealth whisper. But then again, Sato’s name was basically a stamp of richness. Korra remembered that one summer morning where she and Asami just finished their routine workout and a bunch of people that dubbed themselves as The One Percent approached Asami and asked her to join their group, which Asami declined politely and without sparing another glance at the group, she asked Korra what she wanted for breakfast. The One Percent was a group full of rich kids that got here because of their parent’s money.

When the news was spread, about how _the_ one percent flat-out refused to join the gang, it was chaos and madness. Not to mention when the other one percent, Opal Beifong–the daughter of rich and famous architect, Suyin Beifong–also followed Asami’s footsteps and they’re practically best friends ever since. That’s how Opal met Bolin, actually. When Asami and Opal came to the soccer team’s match, Korra’s debut as the team's newest striker.

Before the first year was over, Asami told her that she wanted to find a place outside of college and she asked if Korra wanted to come with her. Korra didn’t really want to stick around because of the fear of getting the same kind of neighbor or worse, roommate like that.

Sure, living in the dorm was nice, but the RA was annoying as hell, and the only reason she never touched Korra was because of Asami. Even though Asami didn’t want to find a place outside their campus, there’s a rule where a student couldn’t have the same roommate for two years straight and Korra didn’t want any trouble with the RA since the RA always mean to her and the worse part, Korra didn’t know why the RA was mean to her in the first place.

They found a charming two bedroom apartment with good sunlight and an amazing little bakery that sells killer apple pie and chocolate croissants, it wasn’t that far from their college either. It was perfect.

But not the price though.

You would think that being in a city that was famous for lots of colleges will make the rent cost a little affordable for students, but of course not. So with a heavy heart, Korra declined the offer. Asami was confused and asked Korra about what happened. She didn’t actually want to talk about it, but Korra thought Asami deserved at least an explanation other than _Hey, sorry, I changed my mind._

Her family was having financial problems, it was hell, and if it wasn’t for her sport scholarship, she wouldn’t be here. That’s why she was happy when she found out that she could stay at the dorm since her scholarship didn’t cover living expenses. She’s been saving up and getting some odd jobs here and there to help her get by. Korra wanted to ask Bolin and Mako, her friends from the soccer team, to find a place together, splitting the rent between the three of them, they could get a decent place at least.

And well, Korra loved Bolin and Mako, she really did, but sometimes Korra second-guessed her plan to live together with the siblings because she could not stand a messy place or hearing Bolin practicing his acting or Mako burning up their place. Being Asami’s roommate really spoiled her rotten. So of course Korra agreed to join Asami.

Asami was willing to pay everything, Korra refused. Asami said that Korra could pay the bills, grocery shopping, and fixing stuff around the place. Korra silently thanked Raava because her father taught her everything there is to know about fixing stuff. So they agreed and moved in together.

And now, two years later, their friendship was stronger than ever. Too bad some people thought their relationship was anything more than just friendship.

* * *

Korra sat on one of the benches outside the stadium, still holding the magazine for a dear life. Now that she thinks about it, it wasn’t the first time she heard stuff like this. Gossip about her relationship with Asami, but all of it were usually from their friends, people that at least knew them on a personal level and just yanking her around, not some journalist from a famous gossip magazine.

“Spirits, what is going on?” Korra asked out loud.

She took out her phone and immediately greeted with Asami’s face as she used one of her pictures for the lockscreen. Korra took the picture while the two of them were on a summer vacation last year, it was on their last day. The sunset was so beautiful and Korra couldn’t just not take a picture of it. At first she was taking pictures of the sunset, but then she looked over to Asami, and there she was…

Looking so calm and serene and so otherworldly beautiful with the soft glow of purple and orange, it made Korra’s heart skip a beat and she decided to preserve it with her camera.

_Spirits, she’s so beautiful._

Korra didn’t remember how long she was looking at the picture until a notification for a new message ping on her phone. It was a text from Bolin, asking for their _double date_ tonight.

_Wait, double date?_

Yeah, they’ve been having weekly dinner together. Bolin with Opal, Korra and Asami.

_Oh Spirits. Did I really call it a date?_

Korra knew it was risky, but she had to know and she prepared to deal with Opal’s wrath because of it.

So she called Bolin.

Some of her teammates waved at her, Korra waved back with a smile. She wasn’t surprised when Bolin picked it up immediately.

“ _Korra, is something wrong? Did somebody die?_ ” Bolin asked in concern.

“What, no. No. No one is dying.”

“ _Then why are you calling me? You know that… Oh wait, Opal wants to talk to you. I’ll put you on speaker._ ”

Korra heard some ruffling and then Opal said.

“ _Korra, you know the rule._ ”

“Look, I know, but this is an emergency.”

“ _Okay. What happened?_ ”

Korra took a deep breath. “Have you guys read the gossip about me and Asami?”

“ _Gossip?_ ” Bolin and Opal asked at the same time.

“Yeah, from the Eclipse magazine.”

“ _Huh, what gossip?_ ” Bolin asked again, in the background Korra could hear Opal said something.

“ _Let me search it first_.”

“Gossip that says me and Asami are in a relationship.”

Silent.

“Um, guys?”

“ _You… You called that a gossip?_ ” Bolin asked slowly, as if he wanted to make sure that he heard it right.

“Yes, because I’m not in a relationship with Asami!”

Bolin and Opal groaned at the same time.

“ _Korra, you’re pretty much in relationship with Asami._ ”

“Bolin, I’m sure if I’m in a relationship with my best friend, I would know.”

“ _But you didn’t._ ”

“Because I’m not!”

“ _Okay, okay,”_ Opal sounded desperate. “ _Let’s all calm down and–Bolin stop chewing the straw! Okay, let’s all calm down_.”

“I am calm!”

“ _No, you’re not Korra._ ”

“Look, I just don’t understand…”

“ _Hey, how about this!_ ” Bolin chimed in. “ _Let’s list stuff that a couple usually does and you’ll answer us whether or not you’ve done something like that with Asami_.”

“How is that going to work?”

“ _Korra, you asked for our help–“_

 _“_ I didn’t ask your help, I just asked you about–“

“ _–and now let’s begin_!”

Korra sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Fine. Even though I failed to see–“

“ _Shush!_ ” Both Opal and Bolin said.

“ _Okay, let’s see…_ ” Korra could imagine Bolin was probably stroking his imaginary beard and looking serious. “ _Have you ever gone out to a fancy restaurant together?_ ”

“Yes? Bolin, you know Asami always gets an invitation to a new restaurant every day, and most of them are fancy looking one.”

“ _Who’s your valentine this year?_ ” Opal asked.

“Asami. But as a friend, because she said no one asked her yet.”

“ _Oh Korra, that’s not…_ ”

“That’s not what, Bolin?”

“ _Do you have any picture of Asami in your phone?_ ”

“What?” Korra was taken aback with Opal’s question. “Of course I have! You have my pictures too, Opal!”

“ _That’s a group photo, Korra. That doesn’t count. What I mean is a picture of Asami, just Asami, on your phone_.”

“Well, yes, she’s my best friend.”

“ _How many?_ ”

Huh, she never counted it. But it was a lot? “I don’t know.”

“ _Ten?_ ”

“Maybe more? I have a folder for Asami’s picture.”

“ _You have a…_ ” Opal sighed. “ _And you still didn’t realize you were dating Asami_?”

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?”

“ _Bolin, do you have a folder for my picture?_ ”

“ _Of course I have. And I have 499 pictures of you._ ”

“ _And that’s why I love you, Bolin._ ”

Korra made a gagging sound when she heard Opal kiss Bolin. “Stop kissing. Also, that doesn’t prove anything!”

“ _Okay you know what, let’s just end this… Do you have any sexy pictures of Asami?_ ”

Korra and Bolin squeaked at the same time, probably for a different reason though.

“I… I don’t! I don’t have any–“

“ _Korra, don’t lie. Last week Asami just bought new lingerie.”_

“How do you know about the lingerie?” Korra squeaked again.

“ _She sent me the picture. And before you say something, no, it wasn’t a picture of her wearing it. It was just a picture of the lingerie and she asked me if that color suits her._ ”

Korra groaned and slapped her forehead. “Oh, Spirits. But she asked me the same thing! And I told her she looks beautiful!”

“ _That’s it?_ ”

“Yes.”

Korra heard a mumble, something like _poor Asami_.

“ _Korra, people didn’t just send someone a sexy picture of themselves unless they’re attracted to that person_.” Bolin said. “ _Imagine if I send you my sexy picture?_ ”

“Ew, why would you do that?”

“ _Exactly!_ ” Bolin and Opal said at the same time.

“But Asami wants my opinion! Not trying something else.”

“ _Are you sure, Korra?_ ”

She was sure before, but now, not really. She thought it was a bit weird for Asami to send her a picture like that, but she thought it was perfectly normal between friend! Korra never had any girlfriend before, so how does she know the friendship etiquette? She did think that sending your friend a picture of you wearing lingerie was too much, but then again, rich people were weird, even someone like Asami.

“But I’m not dating Asami!”

“ _Well, that sounds like a problem for you and Asami. Bye, Korra! Don’t forget about our double date._ ”

“No, Opal, wait!”

The line was dead and Korra groaned loudly.

She was so screwed.

* * *

Her parents called not long after Opal ended the call.

Well, actually, they were still trying to call Korra but she’s not brave enough to answer the phone. What could she say to her parents? _Hey yeah, that gossip is just gossip, me and Asami are just friends, really. But uhhh, talking about Asami, I kinda, like her? Like_ like _her._

Korra groaned loudly and ran her palm across her tired face when her phone rang for the nth time, even without looking at her phone she knew it was her parents. She better answer it now or it's going to get worse, like her mom would probably call Asami.

Oh Raava, what if she already did?

“Mom!” Korra exclaimed the moment she accepted the call.

“ _Korra, oh honey,_ ” Senna’s voice made Korra shrink a little. “ _Why didn’t you tell us, honey_?”

“Uhhh, Mom…”

“ _You always bring Asami here during the holiday. You could’ve said `` last holiday, why…_ ” Her mother didn’t get a chance to finish talking because Tonraq suddenly said.

“ _Senna, let our daughter speak first_.”

Korra sighed. “Thanks, dad.”

“ _So, why don’t you_ tell us?”

“Because I’m not in a relationship with Asami!”

Her parents were quiet for a few minutes until Senna spoke again. “ _Honey, but you always bring Asami to our home every holiday._ ”

“As a friend, Mom! I bring Mako and Bolin, too!”

“ _Yes, but that was one time. And that was because the teams were having a training match with one of the universities here, right_? _Other than that time, it’s just you and Asami, all the time._ ”

Oh, Spirit, she forgot about that. “Uhh…”

Tonraq sighed. “ _Korra, maybe you should talk about this gossip with Asami first?_ ”

Her mother chimed in. “ _Yes, that’s a good idea. And honey_?”

“Yes, Mom?”

“ _I want you to know that me and your father love you no matter what, okay_?” Korra sniffled, she could imagine her mom was smiling. Spirits, she wished her mom was here right now, calming her down and rubbing her hair tenderly. “ _You’re our daughter; nothing could make us love you less._ ”

“Thanks, mom” Korra wiped the snot from her nose with the sleeve of her old jacket. “But, hey, if, you know, by any chance that I…” She took a deep breath, Spirit, she couldn’t believe she’s going to ask this to her parents. “I, uh… I, you know, _like_ Asami, are you guys okay with that?”

“ _Of course, honey, we just told you that_.”

Korra gulped. “I know, I just need… I need some reassurance that…”

“ _Korra._ ” Her father’s voice was firm and warm, like that time when he taught Korra how to fish. “ _We love you, no matter what is your sexuality, okay_? _But really, you should talk about this with ASami first._ ”

Yeah, her dad was right. She needs to talk with Asami about this.

* * *

“Korra, are you okay?”

Korra didn’t realize she’s already back to her place until she saw Asami drinking coffee while reading her tablet wearing glasses, her black hair tousled. Korra blinked a few times, the sun almost set in the distant horizon behind Asami. She forgot that today Asami didn’t have any class and literally went to sleep at five in the morning, right before Korra left for her daily workout. Asami does that sometimes, forgetting to sleep and eat when she’s busy with her own world, and it’s getting worse since she got Varrick as her business partner.

If it weren’t for Korra, she would probably never sleep.

“Uh, yeah, I’m fine.” Korra said as she took off her jacket and hung it next to Asami’s expensive black coat.

Asami tilted her head to the side, there’s that small smile on her lips, the one that means she knew Korra was lying. She’s wearing Korra’s t-shirt, Korra didn’t even remember when they started wearing each other’s clothes like this. “Here.” Asami pushed her steaming mug, making the too large t-shirt sloping on one shoulder. “I just made this tea; I think you need it more than me.”

“I can make one myself, don’t worry.”

“Korra,” Asami, still smiling, patted the empty chair next to her. “Sit with me?”

Korra sighed and sat there, trying really hard to not fidgeting under Asami’s soft eyes.

“Are you okay?”

Korra bit her lips, no, not really. But what can she say to Asami? _Hey, do you know that everyone thinks we’re in a relationship? Hah, weird, right?_ “I’m fine. The team is kinda on edge because we’re going to face the Rhino Lions.”

Asami hummed. “You told me that they always play rough, right?”

“Yes, I just didn’t want anyone to get hurt, that’s all. And also winning the game, obviously.”

“Of course.”

Korra wrapped her hand around the mug. Huh, the mug was still hot, looks like Asami wasn’t kidding when she said that she just made this.

They didn’t say anything after that, Asami was still looking at Korra, and she tried really hard not to say something dumb to cut this awkward tension between them. Spirits, this never happened to them before. Maybe it was just Korra’s imagination, maybe the silence between them right now wasn’t awkward and Korra only felt so because she’s the awkward one? She sipped the tea carefully, she tasted a little bit of honey in it, just the way Asami loved her tea.

Korra noticed Asami was reading something on the tablet. Maybe she could ask about that to distract this awkwardness? “What are you reading?”

“Well, Varrick just sent me an interesting article.” Asami took her glasses off.

“Oh, about what?” Knowing Varrick, probably it was either about complicated stuff or something trivial stuff, or even gossip.

Asami sighed deeply and rubbed her forehead. “It’s about us, actually.”

Korra thanked Raava that she wasn’t holding the mug right now or she would probably drop it. Spirits, Varrick, why can’t you just send Asami an article about tech or NASA or something? “What?”

“Well, someone thought that last week when the two of us went to the gala together, we’re finally confirming the gossip about our relationship.”

“Oh, Spirits,” Korra hid her face behind her hands.

“You know about this?”

“Yes, that’s…” She cleared her throat. “My parents sent me the article today, and they…”

“Wait, your parents know?”

“Yes, look, don’t worry about it. I know this is just a gossip and you didn’t want me that way…”

“Wait, what? Korra.”

But Korra didn’t listen to her, she already stood up and tried to distance herself from Asami. Yeah, no, she can’t do this. She’s not brave enough to hear Asami that she didn’t like Korra like the way she likes her. “I get it, it’s fine, I’ll just…”

“Korra, please, stop.” Asami touched Korra’s writs to stop her from moving further away from her. “Please, stay here. Let’s talk this over, okay?”

Korra sighed deeply before she pulled the chair a little further from Asami and sat back down. From the corner of her eyes, Korra thought she saw Asami flinching a little when she let go of Asami’s hand, maybe it was just her imagination. “Okay.”

“Okay, what do you mean that I didn’t want you that way?”

Korra closed her eyes and counted to three. Why did she say that? “I mean…”

“Korra, if I didn’t want you that way, as in I want you to be my girlfriend, I wouldn’t send you those lingerie pictures.”

Korra gasped, her cheeks felt hot. “Wait, what?”

Asami laughed. “Korra, I didn’t just send that kind of picture to everyone. I only sent it to you.”

“But I thought…”

“What?”

Korra bit her lips. Was this real? Did Asami really want to be her girlfriend? But why would she? Asami’s smart, beautiful, filthy rich. And Korra? Her parents had to work three different jobs to keep food on the table. Not to mention Asami is way more mature than her, why would Asami be a girlfriend of someone that always has a mental breakdown for something silly like running out of ice cream?

“Korra,” Asami kneeled beside Korra.

“Asami! What are you doing?” But she touched Korra’s knee, keeping her from moving.

“Please, let me say something, okay?” Asami asked pleadingly. “I’ll respect whatever you decide after this. But please, let me say my piece.”

Korra gulped and nodded.

“I’m in love with you, Korra.”

“What?” Did she hear that right? Asami Sato, in love with her?

“Since day one,” Asami smiled with trembling lips. “Since the moment I saw you standing awkwardly in front of our old dorm room.”

“Why would you…”

“Why am I in love with you?”

“Yes. I mean, I’m just a nobody, Asami. I’m poor and weird and…”

“Wait, hold on, hold on.” Asami raised her hand. “What’s this got anything to do with you being poor?”

“I... I can’t give you anything. And I don’t want you to pay for our date every time and–”

“Korra,” Asami took Korra’s hand to stop her, caressing it tenderly. “You don’t have to give me anything. You’ve already given me something far more valuable than money.”

“What?”

“Your time, your company, your friendship. Korra, you’re the first person in my life that didn’t care about my last name, about my wealth, my connection, you treat me the way you treat your other friends. With you, I get to be just Asami, something I have never done before.” Oh no, Asami’s crying. Come on, Korra, do something! “And I love you because of that, because you let me be myself.”

“Oh.”

Asami laughed as she wiped her tears. “I understand if you don’t like me that way. Honestly, I feel bad because…”

“Wait, wait, wait.” Korra raised her hand. “Wh, what? I don’t like you that way? What makes you think of that?”

Asami looked at her with raised eyebrow. “Really? You only said that the lingerie makes me look good.”

“But it is!”

“And that’s all.”

“Wha… What else should I…” Korra sat on the floor, in front of Asami, she took Asami’s hand, she ignored how soft Asami’s hand, even with all the work she’s done at the workshop. Asami watched her with wide eyes, oh wow, her eyes were so green. Why did Korra just notice this? “Asami, you know that you’re my first girlfriend. I mean, friend that is a girl, wait, that sounds wrong. I mean, well, you understand what I mean, right?”

Asami shook her head, amused. “No, not really.”

“Asami.” Korra huffed.

Asami giggled. “Okay, let’s say I do.”

Korra rolled her eyes, but she continued. “I don’t know what kind reaction you want from me by sending those pictures. I mean, is that a normal thing to send between friend, or did you send it because… well…” Oh Raava, she couldn’t say it out loud. She couldn’t say to Asami _I didn’t know that you sent those pictures because you loved me_.

Okay, sitting on the floor in front of Asami was a bad idea. Now Korra could see the redness on Asami’s cheeks, her long eyelashes, her lips…

“Because of what, Korra?” Asami asked a little breathlessly, her hands were warm.

“Because you like me.”

“Well,” Asami leaned forward; she touched the tip of Korra’s nose with hers. “Now you know the reason, it’s because I love you, and I want you to be my girlfriend.”

Korra gulped, her face was already hot and red because of all of this and it’s getting worse because of the hotness of Asami’s breath, it smelled like honey and that expensive chocolate Asami likes. “Really?”

“Yes.”

Oh, she wasn’t dreaming, right? Even if she was, she didn’t want to wake up. Not now, not yet. Not until she could tell Asami that she loved her too.

“Do you want to be my girlfriend, Korra?”

Korra grinned smugly. “I thought you never asked.”

Asami pulled back and laughed, Korra joined her not long after that.

“Oh, now you can say that smugly, huh?” Asami punched Korra’s shoulder lightly.

“Sorry, that just came over me.” Korra giggled. “But yes, I want to be your girlfriend.” She touched Asami’s cheekbone with the back of her hand tenderly. “I love you too, Asami.”

Korra could hear Asami’s breath hitched a little.

“Kiss me.” Asami whispered softly.

And so Korra did.

* * *

“Oh Raava! Bo, look!” Opal squealed in delight as she shoved her phone to her boyfriend’s face, good thing Bolin already paused the game.

“Huh, what? Oh, huh, finally.”

It was a picture from Asami’s social media. A picture of her and Korra on their balcony, Korra was hugging Asami’s waist from behind and kissing her cheek, while Asami took their selfie. And the caption was...

_future_sato: yes, me and @korra13 are officially dating now. Guess we need to thank whoever wrote that gossip_

Opal snatched the phone back from Bolin, probably she wanted to call Korra and Asami to congratulate the new couple. Bolin sighed happily, he was glad that Asami and Korra finally talked with each other about their feelings, it was hard to listen to them talk about the other while trying so hard not to spill any truth to either of them.

Bolin took him own phone, opened the social media and liked that picture from Asami’s profile, and huh, Korra already upload a new picture of them with caption saying that she’s and Asami are together now. Bolin liked that picture as well.

He laughed when he got a new text from his brother and Varrick. He opened the text from Mako, and sure enough Mako was shocked because of the picture _._

_How could I didn’t noticed this, Bo? How?!_

Bolin ignored Mako’s text, he groaned when he read the text from Varrick.

_You lost, lover boy. Now you’re officially my test subject for my new waterproof hair gel!_

He shouldn’t have agreed to make a bet with Varrick, it’s not his fault that his friends took this long to realize that they love each other, okay?

**Author's Note:**

> yeah im still on tumblr @nightwhite13


End file.
